A Mission Gone Awry
by LuvIshida1985
Summary: UNDER REVISION. PG-13 for violence, a little language and upcoming yaoi. A mission goes wrong and causes things to go in the right direction. i such at summaries. just read and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

A Mission Gone Awry  
By: YamtoLuv7  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of the characters and as much as I'd love to, I don't, so don't sue me. I'm broke anyway.  
"speech"  
'thought'  
  
Silence settled over the OZ military base located somewhere in the desert. The only sign of life was the two guards walking back and forth. So intent were they on complaining about having to watch the desert all night, that they did not notice two shadows slip away from the side of the buildings wall and sneak up behind them. They gave a surprised gasp and then both men slumped to the ground.  
"This is going to be a little easier than I expected," said Wufei as he looked up at his partner. "I think we should be done in a few hours. Don't you Quatre?"   
The blonde boy shook his head. "I don't know. Let's just make sure to watch each other's backs. Ok?"  
The Chinese boy nodded in agreement and the two gundam pilots headed deeper into the dark halls of the base. They paused when they heard footsteps, and watched as a boy wearing black spandex shorts appeared.   
"Heero," Quatre breathed in relief.   
"I have set the explosives to blow up the mobile dolls," he replied.  
"Good," said Wufei. "What about Duo, didn't he go with you?"  
"Hai. He is tying up some loose ends. There were two or three 'trouble makers' in our way," answered Heero.   
"Great," said Quatre. "That should be enough time to get the info and destroy the mobile dolls."  
The three boys moved down the hall on feet as quiet as a cat's. They came to control room and Heero and Wufei slipped in while Quatre stood guard at the door, just in case any of the base's personnel happened to stumble upon them.  
  
Inside the room, Heero and Wufei worked quickly, moving from one computer console to the next, until Heero indicated that he found what they were looking for. He quickly inserted a small disk and began downloading the OZ files.  
  
Outside the room, Quatre was silently watching the corridor for any signs of movement. 'I could have sworn I heard something. Oh well, probably just my imagination.' The next thing he knew, there was a hand clamped tightly over his mouth and his arms were pinned behind his back.  
"Did ya miss me?" the braided pilot asked. "You should have seen the look on your face when you thought you had been caught," he said as he let go of the smaller boy. Quatre glared at Duo.  
"If you weren't Shinigami, I'd kill you," he all but yelled at the Deathscythe pilot.  
  
Several feet down the corridor, the unibanged pilot heard a rather noisy commotion coming from up ahead. He inched forward and peered around the corner and was met with a rather surprising sight. Quatre was glaring angrily at Duo, who was doing all he could to calm the Sandrock pilot down.   
"What the hell is going on here?" a quiet voice said, interrupting Quatre right in the middle of his tirade. Two heads snapped up, surprise melting into relief as they saw whom the speaker was.   
"Trowa," they both said, " you scared the hell out of us."  
"It's not surprising," he said. "The two of you were making enough noise to wake the dead." He was just about to ask what they had been arguing about, when a very annoyed Heero and Wufei came out of the control room, demanding an explanation for the commotion.  
"Well, you see," they both started to explain, when out of nowhere, a gunshot was heard. Quatre let out a cry of pain as he toppled over, only to be caught by Duo before he hit the ground.   
"You ok, buddy?" Duo asked as he took in the blood and the way Quatre's eyes were focusing.  
"I'm ok," was the whispered reply. Duo looked at him, doubt appearing on his face. Quatre's jaw was clenched in pain.  
"Let's get out of here," he said. "Come on guys," he said to the others. "We have to get Quatre out of here. He needs to get some medical attention," he said, while at the same time ripping the sleeve off of his shirt and tying it around Quatre's bleeding leg, in an attempt to stop the constant flow of blood. Heero led the way down the hall followed closely by Wufei. Duo followed supporting a very weak, barely conscious Quatre, while Trowa brought of the rear. The five boys made their way carefully down the hallway and headed towards the hangar. As they approached, Heero stopped, listening intently. He heard a soft click.   
"Get down," he yelled as gunfire erupted all around them.   
  
Duo dove for cover behind a pile of old crates, dragging Quatre with him. He whipped his gun out from the holster strapped to his thigh and started shooting in the direction that the enemy fire was coming from.   
"Don't worry Q," he said, "we'll get you out of here yet."  
He looked across the hall, scanning the rows of metal barrels. He spotted Heero and Wufei crouched behind them. He waved his hand and got Heero's attention.   
"Ambush," he mouthed.  
Heero nodded his affirmation. 'Great, just great' thought Duo. 'Wait a minute.'   
"Where's Trowa," he mouthed to Heero. The Wing pilot motioned for him to look up. Duo did and was surprised to see Trowa running across the catwalk above them. He swung down and landed with a soft thud next to the two boys. Duo saw the determination in the one visible green eye.   
"Get Q out of here," he said to the Heavyarms pilot, "I'll cover for you."  
Trowa nodded his thanks and gently lifted the younger boy, being careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was. He slipped down the hallway and disappeared from Duo's line of vision. ' I hope they make it' he thought.  
"Good luck you guys," he said aloud. He started to turn and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and then the ground was rushing up to meet him. He had enough time to see Heero making his way towards him and then everything went black.  
  
A/N. ok people. good or bad? i have more written but i'm not gonna post it unless i know  
you like it. so please review. It would be greatly appreciated.   
YamatoLuv7  



	2. Chapter 2

A Mission Gone Awry  
By: YamatoLuv7  
  
"speech"  
'thought'  
  
Heero looked over just in time to see the Deathscythe pilot topple over. He wasn't sure what had happened but he knew that he had to get to him. He held his gun, ready to shoot anyone or anything that tried to stop him, as he ran across the hall towards Duo. He reached the smaller boys side and rolled him over. There in his shoulder was a gaping whole with a knife still buried hilt deep in the tender flesh. He didn't want to hurt the boy any more than he had to, so he quickly pulled the knife out. He then ripped the bottom off of his shirt and tightly bandaged the wound. He looked across the hall and motioned for Wufei to head down the corridor to their left. He picked up Duo and quickly rounded the bend and headed towards the exit.  
  
Quatre was drifting in and out of consciousness. He was vaguely aware that someone had picked him up and that he was being taken somewhere. He wasn't sure whom he was with but something in his mind told him to he was with a friend and that he should trust this person. He moved slightly and groaned as the pain in his leg radiated to an extreme level. He thought he heard someone telling him not to move, but the voice sounded so far away. He opened his eyes and slowly focused on the face above him.  
"Trowa," he whispered and then everything went black again.  
  
Heero ran down the hall, the braided boy clutched tightly to his chest.   
"Hang in there Duo," he said more to himself than to the other boy. Wufei, who was slightly ahead of him, motioned for him to turn left. He did and soon found himself at the exit. He looked around for the quickest means of escape and spotted a jeep parked not too far off. He called to Wufei and darted across the yard towards it. He caught movement off to his side and swirled around, gun ready to shoot if it was an enemy. He was relieved to see that it was Trowa carrying Quatre in the same manner that he held Duo.   
"Trowa," he yelled over his shoulder. "Get in the jeep."  
Trowa raced toward the jeep and leapt into the back seat. Heero followed, carefully arranging Duo on his lap in the passenger seat. Wufei slid into the driver's seat and hit the gas, causing the tires to screech as they tore away from the base. Heero held up a detonation and hit the button causing the base to erupt in a ball of fire.   
They drove in silence the rest of the way to the safe house. Neither of the injured boys made a sound, except for Duo's shallow breathing.   
'Please let them be ok,' Heero and Trowa thought as they carried the boys into the house. Wufei was already on the phone with Sally. He hung up and turned to face the two boys.   
"She'll be over as soon as possible. She said to put them in bed and to keep a close eye on them."  
They took the boys to their rooms and put them in bed. Not long after, there was a knock on the door and Sally walked in, carrying a large medical bag. She examined each boy and decided to take care of Quatre first, because of the bullet that was still lodged firmly in his leg. She washed her hands and began the strenuous job of extracting the bullet.  
  
Heero watched silently. He was at a loss of what to do. Sally was helping Quatre and he couldn't do anything for Duo until Sally made sure that none of his muscles or anything were severely damaged. He stood abruptly, causing the remaining pilots to look at him.  
"I'm going to make some adjustments to Wing," he said, answering the questions in their eyes.  
The others nodded. They knew that he was concerned about the two injured boys, but he was also frustrated that he could do nothing to help them. If was better if he had something to do while they waited for the results of Quatre's leg and Duo's shoulder.  
Heero left the room quietly and headed for the hangar and his gundam. He stayed out there for a couple of hours and then headed back into the house. He immediately went upstairs to check on Duo. He found Sally there finishing up the last few stitches in Duo's shoulder.   
"How is he," he inquired, in an unusually soft voice.  
"He lost a lot of blood, but he'll survive," she replied. "He'll be back to his usual loud mouthed self in no time. So don't you worry."  
Heero let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Sally took a close look at him.   
"You look exhausted. You should get some rest."   
He looked her straight in the eye and said, "I'm not tired."  
"Heero, you're exhausted. Go to sleep."  
"No. I'm not tired."  
"Heero..."  
"No Sally."  
"Fine, but at least take a shower and rest for a little bit."  
Heero regarded her for a moment more.   
"Fine." He turned and headed for his room and a nice hot shower. He hated to admit it, but Sally was right. He was exhausted. He was pretty much sleep walking when he reached his room. He stumbled into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He stripped out of his dirty clothes and stepped into the stream of hot water. He cleaned himself off, turned off the water and dried off. He went to his dresser, pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and put them on. He fell back on his bed intent on resting for a few minutes, but he soon found himself fast asleep.  
  
Trowa sat by Quatre's bed. He was not going to leave his side. He had to see for himself that the blonde was ok. To see his big blue eyes, to hear his voice, and see his smile. Trowa was always happy around Quatre. Although he would never admit it, he was in love with the blonde angel. He would never tell Quatre how he felt though. He didn't want to ruin the friendship he already had with him.  
A groan escaped from the boy on the bed and Trowa's head turned to look at him. Quatre's eyelids fluttered for awhile and then he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around in confusion for a minute and then his eyes settled on Trowa.  
"Trowa," was all he could say. he tried to sit up but cried out as the pain in his leg intensified.  
"Try not to move a whole lot, Quatre." Trowa sighed inwardly. To tell the truth, he hadn't been sure if Quatre would make it or not. It relieved him to no end to hear the boy's voice again.  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa. He looked exhausted. Although the boy gave no outward sign of being tired, he could tell he was. He had learned to read the silent pilot of Heavyarms. He could tell when he was sad, angry, or tired. He wanted to tell Trowa to go and rest but honestly, he wanted him to stay by his side. He needed some reassurance that he was still alive. Although the pain in his leg was enough, he was afraid of being alone. Who would believe that he, Quatre Winner, could be lonely. He grew up with 29 sisters and he now lived with his four fellow pilots, but he still felt alone. He was smiling on the outside but inside he was screaming. He wore a mask for the benefit of the others. He was Quatre, always smiling, always cheerful, helping others when they needed help. None of them even suspected his loneliness.  
  
Trowa noticed the sad look pass over Quatre's eyes.   
"What's wrong Quatre? Are you ok?" he inquired. Quatre woke from his thoughtful daze and smiled.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."  
"Do you need anything?" Trowa asked.  
"No. I'm ok. Where are the others?"  
"Heero is sleeping, Wufei is in his room meditating and Duo is still recovering."  
"What happened to Duo?" Quatre asked, concern edging his voice.   
"He received a knife would in the shoulder. He's fine, thanks to Heero."  
"That's good."  
Trowa sat there watching the other boy. He had a lost almost lonely look in his eyes. He started as the other boy spoke to him.  
"You look exhausted Trowa. You should get some rest."  
"Huh? Oh. Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked.  
"I'll be fine. Now go rest."  
"Ok. Call if you need anything. I'll be right in the next room."  
"Ok. Sleep well Trowa."   
  
A/N. Ok. Here's chapter 2. as always please review. I'd love to know what you think.  
YamatoLuv7  
  



End file.
